An important aspect of the NIDR Amalgam Study of Air Force Veterans is an examination of oral soft tissue lesions which may be associated with amalgam restorations. Previous investigators have reported associationsof amalgam tattoos and some lichenoid lesions with dental amalgam restorations. This project reports on the distributions and characteristics of soft tissue lesions found in a military population and examines the relationship of these lesions to restorative materials found in this population. Oral examinations were performed obtaining data on pigmented and white soft tissue lesions. Additional information gathered included a description of the surface morphology and color of the lesions as well as the anatomical location in the oral cavity. A complete inventory of existing dental restorations including identification of dental restorative materials was also performed.